Harry Potter et le phénomène Supernatural
by Perline
Summary: TRADUCTION: Harry Potter rencontre Supernatural ou plus précisément c'est Dean Winchester qui rencontre Harry Potter, qui est bien plus important pour Dean que ce qu'Harry pourrait imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et le Phénomène surnaturel**

Auteur : Kamikumai

Traducteur : Perline

Pairing : HP/DW

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leurs univers appartiennent à JKR et Eric Kripke. L'histoire appartient à Kamikumai, dont je salut l'idée, je suis simplement la traductrice.

Crossover : Harry Potter et Supernatural

Résumé : Harry Potter rencontre Supernatural, ou plus précisément c'est Dean Winchester qui rencontre Harry Potter, qui est bien plus important pour Dean que ce qu'Harry pourrait imaginer. Eventuelle Slash. Attention : mention d'inceste.

Note : Je remercie Kamikumai de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire, alors merci. Laisser une chance à cette histoire c'est une pure merveille. Elle n'est pas encore terminée, il y a pour le moment 10 chapitres. Les prochains chapitres viendront peu à peu. Cela peux prendre parfois du temps mais ils seront tous postés.

**Prologue**

Il a semblé à Dean, que cette chasse ne finirait jamais. Même maintenant que tout ce pourquoi il vivait avait à jamais disparus. La première, maman mais c'était pratiquement du passé, bien qu'aucun de ses garçons, papa inclus, ne l'avait jamais laissé être ainsi. Papa fut le second à tomber, se sacrifiant pour maintenir Dean en vie et par extension Sammy. (_C'est Sam)_

Dean avait pensé, quand il avait vu la lumière de vie s'éteindre des beaux yeux marron de Sammy, qu'il mourait simplement avec lui.

Hélas, un tel destin ne pouvait tout simplement pas être, Dean avait du travail à accomplir.

Et un satané démon à détruire.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter et le Phénomène Supernatural**

Auteur : Kamikumai

Traducteur : Perline

Pairing : HP/DW

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages et leurs univers appartiennent à JKR et Eric Kripke. L'histoire appartient à Kamikumai, dont je salut l'idée, je suis simplement la traductrice.

Crossover : Harry Potter et Supernatural

Résumé : Harry Potter rencontre Supernatural, ou plus précisément c'est Dean Winchester qui rencontre Harry Potter, qui est bien plus important pour Dean que ce qu'Harry pourrait imaginer. Eventuelle Slash. Attention : mention d'inceste.

Note : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de ce crossover extraordinaire. Je tiens à remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le prologue, bien que cela ne faisait que quelques lignes. Je voulais vraiment avoir votre avis alors merci à vous deux. Quand j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions je n'imaginais pas Harry avec personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy. Mais peu à peu j'ai découvert les crossovers Twilight (pour les plus nombreuse histoires) et Supernatural. Et franchement j'en suis relativement gaga. Je vous conseil d'en lire quelques une si vous êtes doué en anglais et n'hésitez pas à piocher dans mes favoris. Place au premier chapitre.

Chapitre 1

Une semaine plus tard

Ж

Le premier arrêt de Dean après avoir salé et avoir brûlé le corps de Sammy ainsi que d'avoir dispersé ses cendres, a été le bar d'Ellen. Il avait besoin qu'Ash lui dise les mouvements démoniaques actuels. A la grande frustration de Dean, il n'y avait rien. C'était comme si cette guerre en cours c'était simplement effondrer.

Jo avait été celle qui avait aimablement proposé de panser ses blessures. Etonnamment, il n'en avait pas beaucoup sur lui. La plus part d'entre elles avaient écorchées la surface. Bien qu'une entaille sur son front avait saigné profusément, coagulant dans une couche de sang. Si seulement tout le sang pouvait s'écouler aussi facilement que cela.

Quand la jeune chasseuse avait nettoyé et stérilisé ses blessures, Dean c'est senti engourdi. Presque à la dérive du monde entier. Il n'y avait rien ici à changer de plus et la seule douleur dont il souffrait avait été intériorisée, enterré sous une expression sombre et les yeux durcis. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt partir, mais quand, était de décider ce que serait la prochaine étape. Après tout, il y avait un certain temps qu'il avait dû prendre une décision basé sur sa seule contribution. Qui plus est, Dean ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il pourrait supporter d'être entouré de personne qui avait encore des relations dans ce monde, des gens qui avaient encore leurs proches. (_Famille)._

Il en avait eu assez quand Jo avait posé sa main sur son bras et l'avait regardé avec son cœur au bord des yeux. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le contacte ou la pitié.

Dean était seul maintenant et il avait l'intention de le rester. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose qui le lie ou le retienne et il savait que c'était exactement ce que Jo voulait faire. Elle pouvait être jolie, elle pouvait être douce et elle pouvait être tendre mais ce que voulait vraiment Dean était chaud, dur et amer. Seulement ce qui était le plus effrayant n'était pas quelque chose le retenant mais quelque chose l'éloignant de son but.

C'était la possibilité que sa colère pourrait se fané ou s'adoucir. Qu'il ne soit plus capable de s'agripper à sa détermination, à sa rage. Qu'il ne soit plus capable de faire le travail. Et finalement avoir sa vengeance. Et il était hors de question de laisser faire cela. Il devait continuer à avancer.

Avec à peine un mot, Dean à emballé ses affaires dans l'impala, aussitôt qu'il en était capable. Apathique aux suppliques de Jo et sa mère de rester se reposer et guérir.

Comme si cela allait l'aider à trouver se bâtard.

Il c'est assit derrière le volant en claquant la portière, Jo lui demanda de leur dire où il allait, en disant qu'elles se sentiraient mieux si elles savaient.

Comme si Dean se souciaient de ce qu'elles ressentaient.

Pourtant quelque chose l'obligeait à répondre. Alors il les a quitté avec un mot « Missouri ».Il savait comment elles l'interprèteraient et pour quelque raison il a ressentit une certaine satisfaction à la demi vérité dont il venait de les nourrir. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de se sentiment.

Ж

Le trajet n'était pas particulièrement long, ou du moins, il n'avait pas semblé l'être. Ni particulièrement riche en évènements, en plus des cauchemars sur la mort de Sam. Encore et encore et encore derrière ses yeux clos. Cela n'aidait pas que quand il les ouvrait, il voyait exactement la même chose. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette réalité.

« _Si tu ne peux pas le sauver, tu dois le tuer… »._ Comme papa se trompait. Et bien mal son père l'avait guidé. Dean cependant a maintenant vu une plus grande profondeur à ses mots ou peut être ils étaient devenus plus profonds. « _Tu ne peux pas le sauver, tu l'as tué… »._ Plus que n'importe quoi ses mots avaient l'air plus un avertissement. Et tout ce qu'il a entendu en eux était une déception. Quand il n'a pas entendu le mépris.

Dans les mois qui ont suivis la mort de leur père, Sammy et lui avaient trouvés de plus en plus « d'enfants spéciaux ». Chacun d'entre eux montraient des diverses capacités psychique surhumaine. Télékinésie, visions prophétique, contrôle de l'esprit et la télépathie étant la plus commune. Une des plus inhabituelles était la capacité d'électrocuter les choses, les faire frire de l'intérieur.

Tous ces « enfants spéciaux » étaient censés faire partie d'une armée, des humains combattants aux côté des démons, il semblait juste y avoir un petit nombre à être venu. Une poignée d'entre eux, au maximum. Et tous n'ont pas connu le même phénomène, leurs mères clouées au plafond et brûlées vives.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure du temps, Sammy c'est avéré montrer de plus en plus de différente capacité. La plupart des autres avaient seulement un aspect du pouvoir de contrôle, tandis que la force mentale de Sammy et la gamme de ses capacités semblait croître et s'étendre, beaucoup plus que n'importe lesquelles des autres.

Entre eux deux, ils ont pensé que ceux qui étaient les plus forts, étaient ceux dont leurs mères avaient été attaqués plutôt que l'être qui les avaient rendus plus fort. Dean estimait que c'était le contraire.

Le démon savait que ces enfants se révèleraient être les plus puissants et pour prévenir n'importe qu'elle usurpation durant la guerre, le démon avait forgé des liens dans le sang au sixième mois. Ainsi, alors que la force de l'enfant grandissait, celle du démon aussi.

Il c'est avéré que Sammy était le plus fort de tous et cela avait ancré le lien plus profondément dans l'obscurité. L'idiot ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sammy soit mort aussi facilement qu'il l'était. Protégeant la vie de son grand frère avec lui-même. Son corps. Son bouclier.

A la vue de son frère, le corps solide et stable se froisser soudainement. Ses membres tout d'un coup sans vie, que les bras de Dean ont encerclés possessifs. Le laissant le souffle coupé et criant pendant que l'emprise du sommeil l'abandonnait. Dean ne savait pas ce qui était le plus horrible, devoir revivre se moment en rêvant ou devoir continuer à vivre conscient que ce n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve qui disparaitrait avec l'aurore naissante.

Ce qui est arrivé après… hantait aussi Dean. Mais pas de la même manière, parce que c'était seulement quand Dean était éveillé qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé après.

Après que la connexion eut été rompue, le démon avait crié et crié avec un hurlement perçant inhumain se renvoyant dans son état non corporel, une brume noir. Il avait même eu le culot d'essayer de posséder Dean. Cependant c'est ce qui l'a coincé, il a été incapable d'entrer en lui. La sensation de sa présence maligne, essayant de faire son chemin dans son corps, lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Presque immédiatement après avoir réalisé la futilité de ses tentatives pitoyables de possession, la brume noire c'est consumé dans les flammes, l'espace autour de la boule de feu à semblé se tordre indéfiniment, se déchirant en laissant une plaie noire dans la réalité. Le trou noir à embrassé le mal et aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, le trou et son contenu avaient disparus devant les yeux de Dean. L'univers se réparant instantanément.

Dean était tombé à genoux son souffle bloquant dans sa gorge, le début des sanglots déchirants, sortant du plus profond de son âme pendant qu'il saisissait aussi proche qu'il le pouvait les restes d'une famille brisée. Quand il a serré le corps de son petit frère bien-aimé, il a hurlé de fureur.

Il croyait que peut être, juste peut être cela ne blesserait pas autant. Avait- il été capable de dire avec des mots, juste une fois, combien il aimait Sammy.

Le corps dans ses bras est devenu froid, comme les larmes sur ses joues. Laissant son cœur brûler dans la vengeance plus qu'auparavant.

Ж

Ni lui, ni Sam n'étaient revenus à Lawrence depuis qu'ils avaient aidés Jenny avec les problèmes dans leur ancienne maison. Dean avait évité de passer près de la maison, il y avait trop de souvenir, trop récent pour qu'il puisse faire abstraction, il savait que si il l'a voyait il se briserait probablement. Au lieu de cela, il a contourné le secteur entièrement, conduisant le long des rues qui avaient beaucoup changés depuis son enfance et qui ne remuait rien dans sa tête ou son cœur. La plupart ressemblaient aux rues de n'importe qu'elle vieille ville américaine. Et pour cela il était très reconnaissant.

Il est arrivé chez Missouri juste avant la tombé de la nuit. Stationnant dehors il se senti hésiter en approchant la maison. Premièrement, il n'était pas exactement sûr de ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Et deuxièmement, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et particulièrement au sujet de Sammy.

Se réprimandant mentalement, il c'est forcé à sortir de sa voiture et à avancer vers la vieille maison dans laquelle elle vivait depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été ici. Depuis lors, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Dean à remarqué en étudiant l'endroit lorsqu'il traversait la rue que le jardin semblait un peu plus envahit par les mauvaises herbes et d'autres feuillages qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Il marcha un peu chancelant jusqu'à l'allée du jardin et sur le porche.

Tremblant il a frappé à la porte.

Ж

Missouri Mosley n'avait pas rajeunie. Les jours où elle avait été une chasseuse active avaient disparus depuis longtemps. Enfin habitué à être hanté, elle avait gardé contacte avec ses informateurs humains et autres. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir qu'elle aurait bientôt une visite du dernier membre en vie du clan Winchester.

Avec l'aisance et l'agilité d'une personne de la moitié de son âge, elle dansait dans sa cuisine méthodiquement, goûtant et ajustant les saveurs de ses aliments. De nos jours, la cuisine était la seule action physique à laquelle elle participait et elle constatait que ce n'était pas moins sérieux que le temps passé à chasser et sauver des gens. Au lieu de cela, elle amenait de la nourriture aux sans- abris et aux personnes trop pauvres pour se nourrir correctement. Elle a également concocté des baumes, onguent, divers mélanges efficaces qui pouvait protéger du mal ou être utilisé pour bannir une âme mauvaise. Juste parce qu'elle n'était plus sur les champs de bataille, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait arrêté ce pourquoi elle avait vécu. Elle était encore un médium et cela signifiait que peu importe où elle allait ou à qu'elle distance elle s'enfuyait, la chasse la retrouverait toujours et ainsi elle veillait à être toujours prête.

Pendant qu'elle remuait un bouillon de poulet qui chauffait sur une petite flamme, elle c'était souvenue de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré John Winchester, Il y à presque vingt- quatre ans maintenant, juste après la mort de Mary. Elle a su dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, qu'il se distinguait de tous les autres qui venaient habituellement. Celui-ci n'était pas venu rechercher des bonnes nouvelles. Oh ! Non, il voulait la vérité. Dure et froide.

Et elle lui avait donné. Comme elle l'avait dit à ses garçons, tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de tirer les rideaux pour eux. C'était lui qui avait sauté trop tôt par cette fenêtre et n'avait pas regardé en arrière.

Missouri n'avait pas été médium toutes ses années sans connaitre la nature humaine, au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait cueillir des esprits des gens et du mouvement de leur aura. Le corps d'une personne en soi, est assez pour dire à ceux qui savent voir beaucoup plus que la plupart montrent. Et elle avait lu John haut et claire : rien ne l'arrêterait dans son entreprise. Rien.

Elle imagina que ses fils n'étaient pas trop différents de lui à cet égard. Après tout, ils avaient grandis avec lui, avec au près d'eux aucun contact qui pourrait leur montrer les aspects plus doux de l'existence humaine. Une autre vérité froide et dure : ces garçons avaient été élevés pour la chasse.

Missouri c'est demandé parfois qu'elle vie elle aurait eu si elle n'avait jamais eu ses pouvoirs. Cependant elle n'a jamais considérée cette ligne de pensée trop longtemps, comme elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien qui pourrait changer le fait d'avoir ces capacités, au dessus de la plupart des autres humains. En fait elle était fière de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider.

Et elle savait que le jeune homme debout, avec inquiétude sous le porche, attendant qu'elle lui ouvre la porte, aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir sans parler de l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter.

A suivre…


End file.
